The invention generally relates to dynamic logging control for a wireless device.
A wireless device, such as a cellular telephone, typically includes a digital signal processor (DSP) that executes program code to perform various tasks (baseband processing tasks, for example). In the development of the wireless device, logging points may be inserted throughout the program code for purposes of allowing engineers to debug the wireless device in every phase of the development. More specifically, the logging points may essentially be instructions in the program code, which instruct the DSP to store, or log, certain parameter values (signal magnitudes, phase differences, calculated energies, etc) that are processed by the DSP. Thus, the logged values may be later analyzed to debug and/or otherwise evaluate the operation of the wireless device.